


Saeyoung's Shenanigans

by WhydoIneedauser



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Crack?, F/M, Hijinks & Shenanigans, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Canon Compliant, Saeran is ok, Saeran is small bean and needs to be protected
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-13 05:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11753346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhydoIneedauser/pseuds/WhydoIneedauser
Summary: Saeyoung and Mc engage in some shenanigans! Friends join too!





	1. Gold Digger

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first ever fanfiction! I hope Saeyoung isn't too OOC. Enjoy!

"Hey, excuse me?" Saeyoung approaches a fit and beautiful blonde woman who is talking on the phone with presumably one of her friends.

"Sorry I'll call you back." She hangs up on the person she was talking to "Yes? How can I help you?" She turns to Saeyoung with an annoyed look in her eye.

"Yes, sorry to bother you but i just wanted to say that you're very beautiful. Would you wanna.. I don't know, maybe get a coffee or something?"

"No I'm busy and I have a boyfriend." She crosses her arms, tapping her foot.

"Oh, okay. Sorry for bothering you." Saeyoung nods and watches as Yoosung pulls up to the curb with Saeyoung's Ferrari F12. He gets out dressed in a fancy black suit and hands Saeyoung the car keys.

"Here you go boss, all cleaned and polished for you. Just like you asked. And, your dry clean is in the back." Yoosung looked at the woman who was eyeing the car and walked off, turning the corner. When he was out of ear reach he looked at MC who was waiting there for him. "You should've seen her face! She looked like a fish out of water, gaping at the car!" He snickers and MC Laughed.

"Now we wait" 

 

"Woah, is that your car?" The woman smiled and twirled her golden locks with her finger.

"Uh yeah, nice isn't it?" He nodded at her and opened the door. 

"Wait! Do you still want to get coffee?" The woman looked at her phone like she just got a message. "My friend just cancelled on me so I'm free, and maybe after we could... I don't know...." she grinned sweetly and rubbed his shoulder softly.

"I thought you had a boyfriend" Saeyoung pushed her hand off his shoulder.

"Oh he's old news, I've been meaning to break up with him anyway." She tried giggling cutely, it sounded like a dying seagull.

"Oh so now you wanna go with me? Well I got news for you." Saeyoung chuckled as MC walked out from the corner. She walked up to him and Saeyoung grabbed her by her waist, kissing her deeply.

"Sorry, I'm taken" He said in false sadness. MC chuckled and got into the passenger side, the woman glaring at her. Saeyoung got into the driver side and rolled down the window.

"You're disgusting!" The woman sneered, crossing her arms.

"I'm disgusting? Fucking gold digger." He laughed and drove off yelling "Pranked!" Out the window.

"Nice one, what next?" MC laughed beside him, high fiving him when they got to a red light.

"I don't know, guess we'll see what happens." He shrugged


	2. Passport

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this at 5 am while listening to Minecraft parodies. Enjoy!

“I can’t find it.” Zen rummaged through his backpack.

“What do you mean you can’t find it?” Saeyoung looked at Zen in shock. He sat down beside him as Yoosung and MC did the same.

“It means I can’t find it!” Zen groaned pulling his clothing out of his bag and emptying it. He began picking up one piece of clothing at a time, shaking it. MC grabbed Zen’s shoulder.

“Hey, it’s alright. We’ll find it” She smiled and Zen nodded.

“Yeah. We have to. I can’t get home if we don’t.” He put his clothing back into his bag. “Could you guys go through your bags? It might be in one of them.”

“I doubt it.” Yoosung sighed and began going through his back, Saeyoung and MC following.

“Where was the last place you had it?” Saeyoung asked as a cop circled them for the third time. They were pretty suspicious sitting in the middle of the airport, their belonging scattered around them.

“In this pouch with my wallet” Zen motion to the smallest compartment of his bag. “Oh no… What if it fell out when we went shopping earlier? When I took out my wallet?”

“Fuck… What if that happened?” Yoosung looked at Zen in shock.

“Okay, one sec. MC can you come with me for a second” Saeyoung looked down at MC sitting on the floor as she nodded and stood up. They walked a couple feet away and Saeyoung grinned widely at MC.

“What? Why are you so happy?” MC crossed her arms and gave him a stern look. Saeyoung rummaged through his pocket and pulled out Zen’s passport. “Oh my god Saeyoung!” MC snickered.

“I know!” He laughed and placed the passport back into his pocket. “Okay hold on, I gotta search something. Go back to the others.” He motioned towards Zen and Yoosung who were placing their items back into their bags. MC nodded and walked back over to them, putting her stuff away.

“What did he want?” Zen questioned, raising an eyebrow.

“Oh, he just wanted to show me cat meme” MC chuckled and slung her bag over her shoulder. Saeyoung walked back over and sighed.

“Okay so, I just searched that it will take 24 hours or more to get a new passport. And a flight back home tomorrow will be $500 plus a hotel. But we don’t even know if you can get the passport by tomorrow.” Saeyoung looked at Zen sadly. “And our flight is boarding soon.”

“Well, could one of you guys stay with me while we wait?” Zen stood up as the others did.

“Sorry Zen, MC and I gotta get back to Saeran” Saeyoung replied and MC nodded as Saeyoung wrapped his arms around her waist.

“Yeah I gotta get back to. I told my mom to pick me up and I don’t want to make her wait another day or two. Sorry” Yoosung sighed and patted Zen’s back. MC leaned over to Saeyoung’s ear and whispered.

“Yoosung doesn’t know does he?” She laughed quietly and Saeyoung nodded. “He looks genuinely sad for Zen.” 

“Nope, he doesn’t know.” 

“Guys, we have to get going. Our flight is boarding really soon.” MC told everyone as she looked at her phone for the time. “I’m sorry Zen, I’d stay if I could. Really.” She hugged Zen before picking up her other things from the floor. 

The group walked over to where they had to board the plane and looked at Zen. “Maybe you can call Jumin? He might be able to help somehow?” Saeyoung suggested.

“Hell, it’s worth a shot.” Zen pulled out his phone and pressed Jumin’s contact. “Hey Jumin, yeah uhm, we kind of ran into a problem as we were going to board the plane. I lost my passport.” He sighed into the phone and turned around running a hand through his silver hair. 

Saeyoung pulled the passport out of his pocket and Yoosung gasped. Saeyoung held a finger to his lips as MC snickered. “Hey Zen?” 

“What?” Zen turned towards Saeyoung.

“Catch!” Saeyoung threw the passport at Zen and hit him in the face as Yoosung and MC broke into laughter.

“What the..” Zen picked the object up and examined it, hanging up on Jumin. “You had this the whole time?! Oh my god! I thought I was going to be stuck in Japan by myself! Were you two in on this?” He glared at the other two. Yoosung held his hands up in defence.

“No, I had no idea!” Zen and Yoosung turned and looked at Saeyoung and MC who were still laughing, holding their stomachs.

“Oh it hurts!” MC moaned in pain, still laughing. After a couple more seconds they stopped, wiping the tears from their eyes.

“You just got pranked!” Saeyoung and MC said in unison.

“You guys! I was seriously freaking out!”

“Get over it princess we have to board our flight.” Saeyoung chuckled as they walked onto the plane.


	3. Aren't You A Little Too Old?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there is any mistakes, I wrote this at like 3 am. Please let me know if you find any though! 
> 
> Not Beta'd

It’s Halloween evening, 2017. Yoosung and Zen are sitting in Saeyoung’s bunker, waiting for said person and MC to show off their costumes. The whirring sound of an electrical pump can be heard behind the closed door of the bathroom, the two in the living room give each other an apprehensive look. The blonde rests his chin in his palm, puffing his cheeks in boredom. 

Yoosung is dressed as a vampire, wearing a long black cloak and false vampire teeth. Zen is dressed up as a wolf, the grey ears clipped onto his hair. The blonde makes small talk

“What do you think they are?” He drools a bit, the vampire teeth hurting his gums.

“Ew, dude gross. Wipe your mouth” Zen gives him a disgusted look then thinks for a moment “Anyways, they're probably being something cutesy. Like one of those couple costumes you see online.”

Yoosung wipes the drool off with his cape. He nods as he hears the bathroom door creak open a bit, a voice coming from the small crack.

“You guys gotta close your eyes!” MC calls out then the door closes, talking can be heard behind it. Yoosung and Zen glance and shrug at each other before they close their eyes. The bathroom door opens and the couple walks out. They stand in front of the other two.

“Open your eyes!” They yell in unison. The vampire and wolf open their eyes almost at the same time. They cover their mouths stifling laughs.

Saeyoung and MC are dressed in inflatable t-rex costumes, the only difference between the two is MC is wearing a tiara and Saeyoung is wearing a crown. The couple laughs as they pose in their costumes. “So, what do you think?” Saeyoung questions the two as he flexes.

“Dude, those are by far the best costumes I’ve seen.” Yoosung wipes a tear from his eye. MC and Saeyoung awkwardly high five, the costumes making it hard.

“See? I told you it was a good idea!” Saeyoung exclaims and MC nods. He then claps his tiny dinosaur hands together. “So who’s ready to get some candy?!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The group travels from house to house, getting strange looks from parents as they pass by. Others as for photos of MC and Saeyoung, giving them endless compliments or saying how great their costume is. No one assumes they are adults though, Yoosung’s baby face makes them look like a normal group of teeneagers.

“Saeyoung can we stop now? My legs hurt!” Yoosung complains. They had been trick or treating for a good few hours by now, their full pillowcases in the back of Saeyoung’s car. The group walks up to another house.

“Nope! We’re not done until there is no more people out!” He says in a sing song tone as they step on the front porch. They bunch together as Zen knocks on the door.

“Trick or treat!” They yell as the door opens. An older man, maybe in his late 40’s early 50’s stands in the doorway.

“Awe, look at you little….” The smile that was on his face falls as he looks at the group of adults standing in front of him. “Aren’t you a little too old to be trick or treating?” The man raises a brow.

"Well, would you rather us be egging houses and scaring the living crap out of little kids right now?" MC questioned and the others nodded, shaking their pillow cases impatiently.

“Whatever.” The man grumbles as he places some candy in each of their pillowcases.” They grin and walk down the sidewalk.

“Thank you!” They call out. The group hits a few more houses before walking back to Saeyoung’s car, placing their pillow cases in the back with the others.

“Well, I say that was a good haul.” Zen shrugs and the others agree. They all each have at least two full pillowcases full of candy.

~~~~~~~~~~~

The group is back in Saeyoung’s bunker, their pillowcases laying around. Zen and Yoosung sit on the couch, a couple candy wrappers surrounding them. Saeyoung sits on a chair as MC drops herself onto his lap. She rummages through one of her candy bags.

“Anyone wanna trade me for my coffee crisps?” She says to no one in particular.

“Oh! Ill take them!” Saeyoung exclaims.

“Okay fine, but you better give me all your three musketeers bars!” She gives him a stern look, pointing at him “And you better not say you will but end up eating them again!” 

“I said I was sorry! And that was one time!” He pouts and MC sighs, throwing some of the candy bars at him.

“Thanks kitten.” He winks, kissing her cheek. MC blushes lightly as Zen and Yoosung make gagging noises.

“Guys gross. Stop being all lovey dovey” They groan and Saeyoung sighs.

“Fine, I guess we’ll have to wait till later.” MC chuckles and the two groan again.

“Okay, okay. Horror movie marathon time!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha hope you enjoyed. I suck at writing tbh. Let me know what you think if you want. Also, if you have any funny ideas for this i would love to hear them!


	4. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumin's away on a business trip, so Saeyoung and MC decide to do something nice for him!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the extremely late update! (gosh, its almost been a year since the last...) Ill try and update more often!
> 
> (Not sponsored by McDonald's)

MC sat beside Saeyoung as they waited patiently in the lobby of the pet groomer, their hands intertwined and resting on the latters thigh. The two of them had been waiting for a good hour and a half, talking about random things and snacking on the McDonalds they had bought when a girl walked out from the back, holding a cat carrier with a cover over it. “Saeyoung Choi?” she called out and Saeyoung stood up, MC following.

“Oh my god, thanks so much! I hope she wasn’t too much trouble.” He grinned as he grabbed the carrier from her. The worker nodded, saying it was no problem as the couple left, MC taking a chicken nugget from the bag as she slid into Saeyoung’s car. She thanked him politely as he held the door open for her.

“Such a gentleman.” She grinned as he winked and blew her a kiss in reply. Saeyoung placed the carrier on her lap before closing the door and walking around to get into the driver's seat. 

“No peeking!” He motioned for the carrier as he slid in, buckling himself up. The cat in the carrier was meowing loudly, not wanting to be in the carrier any longer. “Its okay, you’ll be out soon.” He chuckled as he pulled out his phone, the car still parked of course. He opened the messenger.

**_Yoosung☆, Zen, Jaehee Kang_ **

**[ 707 has entered the chatroom ]**

**707: Quickly! Everyone meet at my bunker asap!**

**[ 707 has left the chatroom ]**

Saeyoung chuckled as he watched the questioning responses fly in, but didn't answer any of them as he pulled out of the parking lot. 

\----------

As they drove by they saw their friends there, except Jumin, as he was away on a business meeting. Saeyoung drove into his underground parking garage and parked the car. “Can you go let everyone in while I do something really quick?” He smiled as MC nodded in reply, handing him the McDonalds bag. He yelled out a quick ‘love you!’ as she disappeared around a corner. A couple seconds passed before he headed up to his living room “Saeran! I got McDonalds!” He yelled out, placing the cat carrier behind his couch.

“You didn't have to yell.” Saeran popped his head out of his room with a small sigh, but smiled, walking to the living room “My room is just down the hall.”

“I know. I thought you were sleeping.” He shrugged, handing him the McDonalds bag. “We got you some chicken nuggets. MC ate one though.”

“Whatever, chicken nuggets are chicken nuggets.” He shrugged and sat on the couch. “By the way, why is there meowing behind the couch?” He peaked over and eyed the carrier warily.

“You’ll find out soon enough.” He grinned as he heard his friends voices get louder until they were standing in front of him. “Welcome everyone to my humble abode!” He grinned as they gave him questioning glances. “Please have a seat! Refreshments will be served later.” He clapped his hands together and motioned for the various bean bags he had set up earlier that day. The group all sat down in a beanbag chair as MC sat beside Saeran on the couch, giving him a small wave before grabbing a fry from the bag.

“Hey!” He swatted her hand and she grinned, before turning her attention to her boyfriend.

“You all are probably wondering why I called you all here-”

“Yeah!” Zen and Yoosung called out in unison.

“Don’t interrupt!” He sighed. “Anyways! I have a big announcement to make!”

“You got engaged!?” Zen stared in disbelief at the couple as MC blushed. Jaehee clapped politely.

“No! Not yet..” He mumbled the last part quietly, as he went behind the couch. “Thanks to Jaehee, I got the prized possession… Drumroll please!” The group patted their thighs, Zen sneezing a bit.

“Oh god, please no…” Zen groaned, backing up a bit, making Saeyoung laugh.

“The amazing..!” He paused for dramatic effect, walking behind the couch and crouching down. “Elizabeth the 3rd!” He lifted the cat carrier, making Elly meow loudly.

“Get that things away from me!” Zen yelled, backing up into the wall. His beanbag forgotten.

“You called us here because you got Jumin's cat..?” Yoosung questioned, making Saeyoung shake his head.

“No sillyboy!”Earning a quiet ‘hey!’ from Yoosung. Not only that, but because of this!” He quickly placed the carrier beside MC and pulled the cover off, opening the door quickly. Out popped a frantic looking Elly, accept… she didn’t look like Elly at all. The room went silent, until MC and Yoosung bursted out laughing. Zen snickered as Jaehee stared in shock. “Ta-da!!” He laughed, looking down at Elly.

“SHES PINK!!” Jaehee yelled in shock, staring at the once beautiful cat. “Jumin's gonna kill me!” She cried as Yoosung patted her on the back sympathetically, Saeyoung waved her off. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll take all the blame.” He grinned, as MC pet Elly.

“The colour turned out a lot better than I thought it would.” MC laughed, as Elly jumped on her lap, purring softly.

“Oh my god.. I can’t wait to see trust funds face!” Zen laughed, then sneezed again. Saeran smiled softly as he reached over to pet her.

Saeyoung sat down beside MC, holding her hand after moving the cat carrier. “Jaehee, when does Jumin get back?” Jaehee checked her phone, opening her schedule. 

“He should be back in four hours..” she sighed

“Time to surprise Jumin!”

“What about my refreshments!” Yoosung whined.

\----------

A couple hours later, Jumin unlocked the door to his penthouse. Jaehee had texted him half an hour before that she had dropped off his precious Elizabeth. He took his shoes off and walked to his living room before noticing a pink paper on his dining table. He picked it up and read it.

 _‘Surprise! I hope you enjoy your present~’_  
-Saeyoung and MC ♡♡

He shook his head. “What in the world..?” He asked to no one as he walked to his couch, noticing a pink pillow. “A pillow?” He mumbled as he reached down to touch it. He poked the pillow and jumped back in shock when it meowed quietly, before getting up and stretching, turning towards her owner “E-Elizabeth..?!” He shrieked loudly. 

**_707, MC, Yoosung☆, Zen, Jaehee Kang_ ******

****[Jumin Han has entered the chatroom]** **

**Jumin Han: SAEYOUNG CHOI!**

****

**707: lolololol**

****

**MC: lolololol**

****[ 707 has left the chatroom ]  
[ MC has left the chatroom ]** **


	5. Bomb!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeyoung has a bad idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think I’m gonna change this fic into second POV so instead of MC it’ll just say you? Idk, let me know how you feel about that.
> 
> Anyway! This was a quick update! It’s currently 6:24 am when I’m uploading this and I haven’t slept yet. But I hadn’t an idea, so I hope you enjoy!

You stared at your boyfriend in disbelief as you walked into the bathroom. You were hoping today could be a normal day, but normal didn’t exist in the Choi household. A couple minutes ago, you had been having a normal conversation with Saeran when your boyfriend had called you into the bathroom. Apparently he had a big surprise for you. So now here you were, staring at your boyfriend as he sat on the edge of the bathtub, holding a box that looked to have at least 50 bath bombs. All of them different colours.

“Saeyoung..” You sighed but smiled, walking closer to the tub. “What are you doing? Where did you get all of these?” You chuckled, picking one up and bring it close to your nose, smelling it. It smelt fruity. 

Saeyoung looked up at you, a childish mischief in his eyes. “I got these at lush. And I have an idea.” He notices your confused glance and continued. “So, I saw this video online right? These people put a shit ton of bath bombs into their tub. I wanna do that.” He grinned. 

You sighed, shaking your head but chuckled. “Alright. Let’s do it then!” 

“Sweet! This is gonna be fun!”

————

“Shit, shit, shit, this is not fun!” Saeyoung exclaimed as the tub overflowed, black water going over the edges of the tub. The galactic bath bomb had taken over all the colour, making the water black and sparkly.

You laughed quietly, holding a hand to your mouth as you did. Saeyoung ran around frantically, trying to grab as many towels as possible. “Babe.. This was such a bad idea..” You grinned.

“I know! Now help me clean this!” He cried, placing all the towel he could find onto the floor. “Why’d you let me do this!” 

“Because you looked so happy! I couldn’t stop you!” You smiled, sitting on the toilet lid crisscross. “Plus, you probably would’ve done it anyway..” You mumbled under your breath.

Saeyoung turned towards you. “What was that babe?” He grinned, getting up and walking towards you. 

You shook your head. “Nothing. I didn’t say anything sweetie.” But Saeyoung continued walking to you till he was right in front of you.

“Alright, if you say so!” He picked you up in one swift motion, holding you above the bathtub.

“No please, Saeyoung! Don’t!” You giggled, kicking your feet in the air. He started counting down from 5, making you squeal. “No put me down!” You laughed, then he got to one. He quickly let you go, dropping you in the glittery water.

Saeyoung bursted out laughing as you pouted at him, crossing your arms. “So cute!” You blushed. He wiped a non existent tear from his eye dramatically.

Quickly, with the plan just coming into your head, you reached up and grabbed the mid section of his shirt, pulling him into the tub with you. You laughed as he glared at you playfully. “Let’s never do this again..” You sighed, looking at the mess around the room. Saeyoung nodded in agreement.

“What’s going on in here?” Saeran questioned as he walked into the bathroom. “Ugh! Now my sock is wet!” He groaned, crossing his arms. “Wet socks are the worst..”

“Saeran~ Come join us!” Saeyoung grinned, kissing your head quickly before standing up. His clothes were soaked, dripping water like a sponge when squished as he stood.

“No, go away!” Saeran shrieked and ran out of the room, Saeyoung chasing after him. He almost slipped when he turned the corner, hitting the wall across from the bathroom. 

“Be careful!” You called out as you stood up, sighing quietly. “What a mess..” you chuckled, then you heard two loud slams on the ground, one right after the other.

“Ah! Get off me!”

“I love you!~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m gonna sleep now omg.. I’m so tired..
> 
> Let me know what you think of this chapter!


End file.
